Already Home
by xxPENTATONIXxx
Summary: "Why now?" Hiccup has to leave Berk for only-Thor-knows-truly-how-long. Why? What must he do? And why can't Astrid or the rest of the gang join him in this? Let's just see what's going on. Sucky summary. Best if you read I suppose. I made the cover to be used on Wattpad, and I'm using it here as well. Anyway...enjoy! Rated T coz I'm paranoid. Hiccstrid thrown in.
1. Why Now?

_**A/n: Ok, so this is one of my stories that I'd wrote on Wattpad, and I figured that I should post it here for all you readers to read. That is...if you want to. But I'm not forcing you. It's all on your own accord.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup's POV<strong>

Ok, so I wasn't expecting this at all. But why? Why me? And why _now?_ There was so much I had to do before this! I was supposed to spend time with Astrid, keep Snotlout and the twins in line, help Fishlegs with the Book of Dragons. I was supposed to train new recruits, for Thor's sake! I was supposed to help out at the forge...

_Why now?_

I guess I should start from the beginning, huh? Wouldn't want you getting confused here. Well, I'll tell you. It started when I woke up this morning. Or rather, when a certain black-scaled reptile woke me up...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback; Hiccup's POV - Earlier that day...<strong>

_Thud!_

'Oh no, not again, Toothless...' I thought to myself as I snoozed in my bed, my covers reaching all the way up to my ears. Well, it _was_ early winter now. You can expect how cold it would've been.

_Thud!_

"Ugh, ok, fine! I'm up!" I say, loud enough for Toothless to hear me outside as I groggily sat up, strapping on my prosthetic. I stood and walked over to my desk, where my armor and helmet lay. I strapped on my armor, securing it as I held the helmet in my hands and walked down the steps of my home. It was empty, just like it is every morning. 'Dad's probably up at the hall right now,' I thought to myself, 'I should probably get up there, too.'

I grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and walked outside, feeling the cool breeze blow into my face. I sighed as I took a bite from my apple and looked up on the roof. "Hey, Toothless!" I called. Almost immediately, my sleek black dragon came bounding up to me. I realized what he was about to do and dropped the apple. "Toothless, no, no, no." It was a futile attempt that failed, obviously...

The next thing I knew, I was on my back, being covered in dragon slobber. Yes, it was Night Fury saliva, which I had learned had special healing properties, but come on! I'm not even injured, much less sick!

"Toothless, off! Come on bud, you _know_ that doesn't wash out!" I yelled. Toothless finally got off of me, and I lay there on the cold, snow-covered ground, panting. 'That dragon is gonna get it next time he does that...' I thought. I heaved a sigh and pushed myself back onto my feet. Well, foot... I looked back at him. "Come on, bud. Let's get to the Great Hall," I told Toothless, who walked up to me and nudged my side, making me chuckle and pet his head. Damn this reptile, just how could I stay mad at him?

I dropped my hand back down my side when I heard my name being called. I turned and saw Astrid and the others headed towards me. I smiled and waved, to which they returned as they got closer. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them when they reached earshot. Ruffnut and Snotlout shrugged, Tuffnut had a dazed look on his face, resulting in his twin whacking his head from behind. Fishlegs was buzzing around, being his usual self. Astrid just stared, and I found myself getting lost in her eyes, before I snapped back to reality. "Not much. We were just walking towards the Great Hall when we saw Toothless tackle you. We stopped short and just laughed as we watched you struggle free," she told me, chuckling. I narrowed my eyes slightly in playful annoyance. They saw that and didn't bother to help? That's just mean...

"Yeah, well, I appreciate the help you offered to me," I droned in my usual sarcastic voice, making her land a sorta-light punch square on my shoulder. I winced, my hand immediately coming up to rub the sore spot. Gods, that woman had such an arm!

"Oh, grow up!" she said in a playful tone, making me chuckle as I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her to me as I whispered, "Make me..."

As soon as the words left my mouth I saw a blush creep up her face. Even without it she still looked beautiful. I leaned in as she did the same, but before our lips could meet, a loud cough was heard. We both broke away to see none other than Gobber standing there, a smirk on his face.

"Ah, as much as I wanted to see you two going all kissy-kissy in front of me," he started sarcastically, "Hiccup, you're needed at the Great Hall." I shrugged and walked towards the hall with Astrid in my arms, but then Gobber raised his hand in a stop motion. "Just, Hiccup," he said. I then looked at Astrid, who looked back up at me with a small smile. "Go on ahead. I'll see you later," she told me, kissing me on the cheek before she ran off to find the others. I watched until she was no longer in my sight.

I turned back to see Gobber, a wide grin on his face. "When're you gonna ask her?" he asked, chuckling. I felt my face burn with the familiar feeling of a blush. "Gobber!" I yelled, though I couldn't keep the grin that crept on my face. He just burst into laughter, trying to get clear words out. After about a minute he cleared his throat and said, "Ah, go on, lad. Shouldn't keep the Chief waiting. Even if you _are_ his son." I nodded and began a slow trek up to the Great Hall, Toothless trailing behind me, his tail swishing from side to side.

* * *

><p>Once I'd gotten up the steps to the hall, I pushed the doors open. I was surprised to find that there was no one inside other than my father and the council standing around the round center fireplace. They all turned once they heard the doors open, seeing me and Toothless in the way. My father stepped forward, waving me over. "Hiccup, come forward," he said. I did as I was told and stood in front of him, my uncle Spitelout, the village elder Gothi, Bucket and Mulch, two of my father's generals, and a few others.<p>

"Ok, this is weird..." I muttered, before realizing that this was a serious _dé ja vú_ moment, as I remembered five years ago during the Bork Week Festival. I snapped out of my train of thought when I heard my name being called once more by my father. "Uh, I'm sorry?" I asked, having thought I misheard. My father sighed, rubbing his temple. I thought I heard him say something like "How do I break it to him?" but I just shrugged it off as a play in my mind. I stared at my father expectantly as he dropped his hand and turned back to face the council members. This made me a little nervous, as I know that my father was always straight to the point. He rarely ever looked back at the council members when he was decision making.

What made him do so now?

He turned back to face me with a smile on his face, though I could tell it was a forced one. You could see the sadness in his eyes, if you looked close enough. This filled me with dread as I awaited what my father needed to tell me. Finally, he spoke.

"Hiccup," he started, "the council members and I have decided that starting tomorrow, before dawn, you and Toothless are to go on a mission to the other islands. Yes, we have converted the Bog Burglars and the Meatheads to dragon-friendly tribes, but don't forget that there are still other villages out there in the Archipelago. It's not just us out here." I nodded in understanding. Yes, I knew of the other tribes that still hunted and slayed dragons. I hoped to change that sooner or later. I guess that sooner won. I turned back to my father. "How long could this last?" I asked, silently dreading the answer. He sighed as he told me quietly, almost like a whisper, "A year."

My eyes grew wide. A _year!?_ One whole year!? A whole year away from Berk!? "W-will the others come with me?" I asked. My dad shook his head sadly. "It'll just be you and Toothless, Son. We can't risk sending the other kids. There's a much higher risk that you would all be killed if we sent all of you," he told me. I stumbled back from the shock as if the whole weight of Berk was placed on my shoulders. "A year..." I whispered. A year without my father, Gobber, my friends...

A year without _Astrid..._

The simple thought brought a tear to my eye. One whole year without Astrid, is... It's like a year without the sun, without seeing her golden flowing hair cascade down her shoulders. It's like a year without the ocean, without seeing her beautiful bright blue eyes locking into mine. It's like a year without roses, without feeling her soft pink lips on mine as we kissed.

It's like a year without life, without her being with me. A year full of nothing but sadness, heartache, grief, despair, and longing to be back with her once more. It would be worse than any torture I may ever receive from anyone. I can never stand being away from her for so long, how could I _possibly _start _now?_


	2. Spend the Day Just Right

_**A/n: Guys, even on Wattpad, this chapter is short. You're all lucky I already have a third chapter prepared and ready for publishing. Ok... Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it... When I woke up this morning, everything was normal. Nothing different had happened these first few hours of the day.<p>

I can't _believe_ they would just _decide_ something like that, without my consent! They... My _dad_ just told me without asking for my own opinion! What kind of tribe is that?

...

What kind of _father_ is that?

I sighed, bowing my head in sadness. I felt the tears threatening to fall. I didn't want to show weakness in front of my father, nor did I want to show the council. So instead of looking back up, I turned and ran out the Great Hall, Toothless bounding behind me. I've decided that today, starting this very moment, I'm going to spend the day just right.

I'm not going to waste any minute left on Berk...


	3. Telling Astrid

**_A/n: I realize that I've not said the Disclaimer yet. Well, I don't own How to Train Your Dragon. The plot of this story, yes. How to Train Your Dragon itself, nope._**

* * *

><p><em>I've decided that today, starting this very moment, I'm going to spend the day just right.<em>

_I'm not going to waste a single minute left on Berk._

* * *

><p>"I'm not gonna waste this day," I muttered as I ran through the village, searching for the gang. "Not today..."<p>

It was just my luck when _they_ ran into _me_, instead.

"Hey Hiccup," Astrid started with one of her gorgeous smiles on her face, which in turn made me smile back at her, "what did your father have to tell you?"

That made my smile vanish quickly. I didn't want to tell them, but I had to. I had to tell them that I was leaving. Astrid and Fishlegs must have noticed the change in my expression, because they took a few steps closer, while Snotlout and the twins stayed back, confused.

"Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs. I then felt a tear in my eye when I heard the next voice. Astrid's. "Hiccup, what happened?" she asked me, concern in her eyes. I shook my head. "Can I speak to you, Astrid?" I asked, taking a glance out of the corner of my eye towards Fishlegs and the others. "In private?" I continued. She just nodded, still concerned, but now also confused. I led her away from the group and towards the Forge.

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>**Forge; 3 minutes later...**

Once we arrived, I led Astrid to my back room in the Forge. We entered, and that's when she started asking me questions. "So what's going on?" She then sat down on my desk, while I plopped down on my chair, heaving a sigh and placing my head in my hand, resting my elbow on my knee.

Most probably sensing my discomfort, I heard her hop off my desk, before I heard a soft thud, the sound of her kneeling in front of me. "Hey, look at me," she said, brushing the hair away from my face. I sighed once more and slowly lowered my hand, revealing tears in my eyes. Astrid gasped, "What happened?" For a while, I said nothing, only staring at the ground.

"Hiccup?" I didn't reply.

"Come on, Hiccup." I still couldn't. I couldn't break her heart. I could never live with myself if I did.

"Please, Hiccup. Please... Come on, babe, you can tell me..."

It was that statement that made me break. I fell down to my knees and hugged her tight as I sobbed. _Babe_. I wouldn't be able to call her that for one year. And she wouldn't be able to call me that for the same period of time.

I felt Astrid's hands wrap around me, along with her head on my shoulder. "Shh, Hiccup, it's alright. Please tell me what happened," she said while rubbing smooth, comforting circles up and down my back. I sniffled, nuzzling my nose into her neck. I can't tell her this, but I have to.

Raising my head, I looked into her eyes, mine filled with tears. I held both of her hands and took in a deep, shaky breath. "Astrid," I started, "I'm leaving..."

* * *

><p><strong>Astrid's POV<strong>

Leaving? What did he mean by leaving? Was he... No, don't think like that. He loves you, Astrid, don't forget. But why is he leaving?

I took another look in his tear-filled eyes and asked him why he was leaving. "My... My f-father said that... That I have to g-go overseas, Astrid... I have to... Convert the other tribes, a-and... Assuming that nothing goes wrong... I'll be gone for..." He trailed off there and sighed, closing his eyes, before he opened them again and said what he wanted to say.

"A year..."

A year... Why year? I could barely survive those few weeks when he was in a coma after defeating the Red Death! How could I survive without him for a _year!?_

No...

Why did this have to happen now? While everything was getting better between us, after he finally opened up his feelings towards me just a few weeks ago, he has to leave!?

Why?

I don't want him to leave...

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: Ok, sucky, and not at all what you were expecting, but it's all I could come up with! I'm sorry, I know you wanna slap me right now..._**

**_Anyway, I also did that because I'm so close to a Writer's Block. Ugh... That terrible, terrible illness... The death of all us writers out there..._**

**_Well, I hope that I can satisfy you guys with the next chapter of this story. If you're not satisfied with it, meh... Idk..._**

**_Writer's Block, I curse thee!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_*ahem*_**

**_Oh, right, sorry... Anyway..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_I'll be off... See ya'll next chappie!_**


	4. Send-Off

_**A/n: Hey guys! So, I'm back with Chapter 4 of Already Home. This chapter, is called 'Send-Off'. Let's get to reading now, shall we?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup's POV<strong>

I'd done what I had to do. I did everything I could before the time came that I had to leave Berk for a year. After I told the rest of the gang, I'd spent fair amount of time with them. I helped Fishlegs with the Book of Dragons like we always did, helped Snotlout train Hooking to be more obedient while I was gone, kept an eye on the twins to make sure they didn't damage anything – which was odd that they didn't, maybe because I was leaving – and...I spent time with Astrid. She was begging on her knees for me not to go. How badly I wanted to stay for her. To stay and hold her in my arms. But that couldn't happen... Not for one year...

I can't stay without her... I don't know how I'd survive without her by my side... I know I don't like the idea of Astrid not coming with me, but I also agree that it's for the better. If something happened, I don't want her to get hurt. If she did, and I couldn't stop it from happening, I'd never forgive myself...

* * *

><p><strong>Astrid's POV<strong>

He was leaving soon... The two of us lay on his bed, my head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. Something I won't be able to hear for a long time...

"Do you have to go?" I asked him once more for maybe the hundredth time since he told me, my voice breaking just above a whisper. My eyes were slightly red from when I cried, begging him to stay not too long ago. He sighed and ran one hand through my hair. "We've talked about this Astrid. No matter how much I don't want to leave you here on Berk, I have to go. I wish I could just hold you and kiss you and say 'I love you' instead of going on this trip, but my dad's forcing me, and I can't disobey him. Not like what I did five years ago," he told me, reminding me of when he befriended Toothless five years ago.

"Alright, but...can you promise me nothing will go wrong?" I asked. He sighed again. "I can't... I don't know what may happen while I'm away, but you'll be in my mind and heart every second of it. While I'm busy at meetings, training the dragons and the such, you'll be in my thoughts, Astrid. If something bad happens, my first thought will be of you and the thought that you're safe where you are here on Berk. I love you and nothing will change that, even if we're miles apart," he told me. Once again, I felt my eyes tear up. I reached up and planted a soft kiss on his lips, which he returned. The kiss lasted for only a few short seconds, but it was filled with all the love and passion we had for each other.

_I love you, Hiccup. I'll miss you so much..._

* * *

><p><strong>Stoick's POV (What, unexpected?)<strong>

I know it isn't safe for him to go alone, but it's also not safe should more join him. Then the more people will think them hostile. I can't let that happen to the village's most promising Vikings, but I also wish not for my one and only son to go alone.

Hiccup's shown me true promise since he defeated the Red Death. No, even long before that. I'd always been proud of him, and wanted to show it even before the dragons came, but the villagers might've thought I was growing soft, or maybe showed favoritism towards my son. Thor knows I couldn't let that happen, so I ended up treating Hiccup the same way I treated the villagers. But then when he defeated the Red Death, I thought back to this.

I took it a bit too far on him... I made sure I made up for all of it after he woke up from his coma, and the two of us were on good terms.

But now came this time wherein the council told me he and he alone had to convert the other villages. I tried and tried talking them to allow an escort with him at least, but even as chief, I had to follow the council's decision.

I just didn't have time to tell my son that before he ran off...

Odin, All-Father of Asgard, what am I to do?

I don't want to send my son away...

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup's POV<strong>

Well, the time came for me to leave. I stand at the docks, Astrid next to me and the rest of the gang standing behind me. Astrid had tears in her eyes, as did I. Fishlegs had a few, which he let loose. You could hear him sniffing as he wiped them away. Snotlout, though he would never, ever admit it, had a few tears of his own. Though I didn't tell him that I saw it. Nope. Even though I could take him on now, I didn't want any sore part of my body on my trip. The twins surprised me the most by me seeing tears in the corners of their eyes. Why? I won't be here to call them off if they destroy the village again. Maybe because they're _used_ to me calling them off.

Some light thuds behind me caught my attention, and I turned back to face my father, Gobber, Gothi, Mulch, Bucket, and Spitelout making their way down the docks. When they arrived, my father stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. I involuntarily shrugged it off, and he flinched. I don't know why I did that. I guess I was still a bit upset that he never told me about this till earlier today.

My father cleared his throat and turned back to the small crowd behind him. "As you know, Hiccup was assigned to travel across the archipelago to convert the last remaining dragon-fighting villages into dragon-friendly ones. Now, this we know is a dangerous journey, so I'll give you all time to wish him your best of luck. But for now, I'd like to say something to my son, in private," he said. 'Wow, just how many private conversations am I having today?' I thought.

My father stood in front of me and held both my shoulders firmly as he looked me straight in the eye. I ride turning my head away, but no avail. "Son," he started. "Look, I never wanted for this to happen to you. And if anything, I'd hoped they'd have allowed an escort to be with you. But I'm afraid it would've been too risky. The other villages might think you're hostile the more people are with you." I nodded. "I guess you've got a point there..." I said. My dad nodded and gave me a bear hug. And I could swear I saw a few tears in his eyes, but I made no comment.

When he moved aside, the gang came up. "So this is goodbye now, huh?" Tuffnut stated. I shook my head. "Not for long, Tuff. I'll be back soon." He looked at his sister. "Technically speaking Hiccup, a year isn't exactly soon according to date and travel time and-." Astrid gave him a glare. He fell. "And I'll be quiet now..." he finished. I chuckled at that. Same old Fishlegs. But then again, no one could really match my Astrid.

I fell silent and choked slightly as I breathed out. _My Astrid._ It's only been a few weeks, and now I had to say goodbye for a long, long time... Astrid, either heartbroken or sensing my discomfort – or maybe both – came up and wrapped her arms around me. Usually I'd be blushing redder than a tomato, but not this time. This time was different. It wasn't that "I love you, you dork" hug of hers. It was a goodbye hug.

"Please be safe out there," she pleaded. "There are so many Vikings out there who'd kill a dragon at first sight. Please don't let you or Toothless be one of their targets." I kissed the crown of her head. "I won't let that happen. I'll be back for you Astrid," I reassured her. She seemed to accept that answer and let go of me, stepping back to join the others. I looked around the crowd, my eyes landing on my father. "I'll miss all of you, regardless on whether I make it back..." I glanced at Astrid. "Or not... I'm leaving Astrid and Fishlegs in charge of the Academy while I'm gone. It will be a long, rough journey. I'll have some stories to tell you when I get back. Until then, I'll have to say goodbye. But not forever. I'll send you guys airmail at least once a week the entire time I'm gone. If you don't receive one, well, then..." I trailed off. I think they could get the idea, though I doubt the twins did.

I climbed in the boat. Toothless was already on board and was sitting on the deck. We figured that it may be safer to travel by boat for now. Not just that, but it was getting late and, I'm not saying it's true, but Toothless may or may not have been part of ten races around Berk that occurred just a few hours ago...

Another reason is that I'd need a place to sleep come nightfall, and sleeping at inns in other villages just might not be so safe.

Back to where I was, in the boat with Toothless beside me, crooning and nudging my hand, begging for a scratch. I gave in and scratched his favorite spot behind his ears. He purred and closed his eyes in content. When I looked back at the small crowd that gathered on the docks, waiting for me to leave. I looked each one in the eye, sending a silent message telling them that I'd be back.

I stopped when I met Astrid's eyes. Those beautiful blue orbs glistened with her tear, and it broke my heart. I didn't say or mouth anything, but my message to her was very, very clear to anyone.

_I love you. I'll miss you while I'm gone. You'll be in my heart, and I'll never let that love go._

_I'll never let it go..._

I raised the sail as Toothless curled up on deck for a nap, and I let the wind carry my boat out to sea. I kept my eyes locked on Astrid's as the current pulled me away, and I stood there until I could no longer see her. When that happened, I sighed and sat down against Toothless' hide.

'Guess I should rest now,' I thought. 'This is gonna be another big journey I have to face alone.'

I stared out to sea. I let a small smile grace my lips as I felt the cool breeze blow my face. "Look out world," I started. "Here I come."


End file.
